


Mating Season

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Harli - Freeform, O'Solo - Freeform, US Women's Soccer National Team, a/o/b, krashlyn - Freeform, osolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a serious of interconnected smut alpha/omega chapters. Relationship pairings include O'Harli, Krashlyn, McMasar, Klingenmoe, Pretalex, Becky/JJ, Huffbach, Amy/Lauren, Alyssa/Whitney</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Battle: Hope/Carli

**Author's Note:**

> I guess a lot of you are sad that alpha and omega are hiatus. I figured I'd fill a little bit of the gap that left behind with my own a/o/b fic. It's basically porn without plot. This is a pre-established relationship story. 
> 
> Beta: MountainLionCommander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley goes out for the night leaving her two mates, Carli and Hope, in their their room alone. The two alphas get into a fight for dominance. Major Harli action.

“Come on Hopey,” Kelley complained. “I’ll be fine.”

Hope glared at the younger girl. “Carls and I have extra training with Dawn tomorrow. We can’t go out. What if something happens while you're out? We won’t be around to protect you.”

It was rare for Kelley to go anywhere without one of them. She was so bubbly and happy that Hope couldn’t help but worry that someone might try to take advantage of their omega. The keeper’s mind often swirled with unwanted images of others touching her mates without her permission. She couldn’t keep the nightmares at bay. Logically, Hope knew that both of her mates could take care of themselves, but she couldn’t help but worry. She’d never forgive herself if something happened. Even on the soccer field she had to be restrained from going after anyone who even accidentally harmed what was hers.

“Carli, tell her I can go out!” the omega demanded.

Carli sat on Kelley’s bed reading a soccer magazine not saying a word during the whole argument. The midfielder was more level headed and often refused to get involved in their arguments. However, she did step in when either of her mates took things too far, which they often did. Her eyes slowly left the article she was reading, and she sighed. “Hope, let her go.”

“But-”

“Oh thank you,” Kelley gushed jumping onto the midfielder to give her a big hug before turning and sticking her tongue out at Hope. Before there could be any more argument, she hopped up from the bed, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. “I’ll see you guys later!”

“Why did you do that?” the taller alpha growled. Both she and Carli were alphas, but she tended to be the more dominant of the two. Her inner alpha roared every time Carli tried to dominate her or overrule her decision. Hope began to pull out clothes from her bag. She wasn’t going to let their omega go out without her. If Kelley was dead set on going to the club, then she’d just have to go and watch her. Yeah, it would suck if she was tired for practice tomorrow, but she couldn’t risk something happening to one of her mates.

The midfielder had really hoped to get some rest tonight. She wanted it to be a quiet evening, where she didn’t have to worry about either of her mates. They couldn’t ever just have a peaceful night. No, Kelley was always spurring Hope in on something. If the taller alpha went to the club now, their omega would be pissed. Kelley didn’t think she needed to be babysat, and Carli tended to agree.

“Stop that,” the shorter woman hissed. Carli trusted their omega. Kelley would never cheat on her and Hope with some random stranger. She liked a little team loving every now and again, but the alphas were ok with that. They knew Kelley loved them more than anything in the world. She wouldn’t willingly go off with a stranger, but that didn’t mean others always got that message. Hope was more protective always watching them over like a hawk. Carli may trust her mates, but that didn’t mean that she hadn’t already given Whitney and Becky orders to watch out for her girl. A little extra protection was never a bad thing.

“No, I wouldn’t even have to go out if it wasn’t for you.” Hope started to pull off her shorts and replace them with jeans when Carli’s hand grabbed her pants ripping them out of her hands. “Give those to me!”

“No,” Carli may be the smaller alpha, but she knew that she needed to take control. “You are staying here with me tonight.”

“You can’t stop me. I’m stronger than you, little alpha.” The challenge was out. Hope didn’t often bring up their physical disparities, but when she did, it always ended in both physical and verbal fight. Hope was taller and had more muscles than both her mates put together. She always prided herself on physical fitness. The stronger alpha could take both her mates in the same night before even getting tired. She had stamina that just wouldn’t quit. On top of that, her package was the largest on the team. She felt proud of her penis. Kelley and Carli would feel her for days after. Carli’s penis was a good standard size, but Hope still had a good two inches on her. Where it lacked in length, it more than made up for in thickness.

In the beginning, before Kelley joined them, Carli had felt inferior to Hope. She was always on the taking end, and very rarely on the giving. Depending on how their games went, the keeper would either celebrate or punish the smaller alpha based on her performance on the field. It wasn’t until Kelley joined that Carli really gained her confidence. Now, she refused to take Hope’s bullshit.

Hope growled at Carli as the midfielder dodged out of her attempted tackle. The dance began neither willing to give up their position. Hope would dive, and Carli would dodge until the moment the midfielder gained the upper hand. Clothes were torn until they were almost fully naked with two straining erection pushing against their underwear. The two strong alphas released pheromones into the air willing the other to submit first. It only served to further the desire to win and fuck the other.

The game was one that neither wanted to lose. They had done this twice before both times with the keeper coming out on top literally. She had won physically and then as per the usual alpha battle for supremacy, she had taken Carli’s ass hard and with a vengeance showing she was true dominant.

Whoever won this fight was going to get the pleasure of forcing the weaker girl to take their knot and feel what made them the strongest alpha. Carli wasn’t willing to lose for a third time. She was right this time, and she knew it. She was very grateful for all the extra workout sessions Dawn had scheduled her for. Hope never saw her coming. Instead of retreating across the room as she done before, she jumped on the taller alpha forcing them both to the ground with the midfielder on top.

Carli immediately bite down on Hope’s neck not letting go until she felt the taller girl’s body release its tense fighting position and accept defeat. This was all new for her. She had never experienced another alpha submitting to her before. Her alpha mate had always settled all disputes with others. A lot of other players, not the ones on the US national team, gave them shit. It wasn’t unusual for two alphas to mate or even gain an omega as a third partner, but there was still a stigma attached to polyamorous relationships. When a German player had been purposefully too rough with Carli calling her a ‘sissy Alpha’, Hope had made sure to teach the girl a thing or two in the locker room after the game. Nobody said anything about her mates without feeling her wrath, which included her cock after an alpha dominance battle.

Now was the smaller alpha’s turn. She was going to give it to her mate good tonight. “Get on the bed,” she growled.

Carli’s pheromones were thick in the air almost chocking the tall keeper with desire. Hope had no choice. She had to obey her mate, not that she wanted to fight anymore at this point. She had bested her in an alpha battle, but for some reason that didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. She loved Carli with all her heart. It had been just them for years before Kelley had joined them. Sometimes they may stray, but in the end they always came back. Kelley had enjoyed time with almost every member of the team by this point. Hope had been angry about it at first, but as long as Kelley told them about her attractions before anything happened, they decided to be ok with it. All of them had needs that sometimes just needed a little bit more than their mates were able to provide.

The midfielder was determined to give Hope enough that she would not want anyone else but her and Kelley for days. The alpha would scream her name for once. Carli was quick to get the lube from Hope’s side table where they always kept it. Although it was cherry flavored, the younger woman had no desire taste it. She didn't want to use it for anything other than easing her access to her mate’s tight ass.

She returned to her mate sliding her hands up until her hands rested under the keeper’s firm bottom. She used her position to pull the taller alpha close earning a grunt and then a moan as their penises touched through the thin fabric. Not willing to hold off any longer the rest of the clothes were removed in a fit of passion until somehow Carli ended up with one lubed finger up her mate's ass while Hope’s large goalie hands worked their magic on the midfielder’s lubed penis.

“Oh fuck baby, you ready to take me,” Carli whined. Her voice was an octave lower than normal. She could barely hold back her knot from forming prematurely. She wanted to at least be able to enter her mate, but if she formed a ball at the end of her penis too early there was no way she would be able to fit into the keeper’s tight ass hole.

Hope’s own arousal was so prevalent that all she could do was nod and direct the smaller alpha to her waiting entrance. Carli smiled; to render her mate speechless was quite the feat. On the field, the keeper couldn’t keep her trap shut. She was always directing not just the defending line, but even midfielders like Carli on where they needed to be positioned. It infuriated both her mates more than either was willing to admit. In the bedroom she was even worse; teammates who were roomed next door to them would often complain about the noise the next day at breakfast. Of course, they’d never actually say something to Hope Solo’s face. The alpha was just too intimidating especially after hearing her really giving it to her mates.

It was surprisingly easy to slip into the keeper’s rarely used hole after taking a few exploratory pumps. “Fuck, Carls. You’re stretching me so gooood,” the alpha screamed loud enough for anyone left in the building to hear. Carli would be on the receiving end of several knowing looks the next morning.

Pride swelled in the midfielder’s chest. She knew she wasn’t as big as her mate, but knowing that her mate would be feeling the burn in the morning made her feel like she was on top of the world. If she thought that taking her alpha was amazing, it was nothing compared to when Hope squeezed her Kegel muscles pulling her in further and squeezing her already pulsing cock. “Ahhhh...just like that. You know just what I like, Hopey.”

“I sure do, alpha,” the keeper said smiling mischievously as she squeezed her muscles again against the invading meat stick. The pleasure she offered her mate inturn caused a ripple of arousal to course through her core. She had tried anal before ,but it never made her come. She needed a little cock play if she was going to achieve the big ‘o’. Carli was too focused on her own gratification to help Hope touch her own throbbing erection.

It didn’t take more than a few more minutes for the girl that used to be known as “quick draw” to feel her knot beginning to form. She had never knotted someone anally except for Kelley once or twice on the girl’s birthday. For the most part, she didn’t like knotting someone there. She worried about hurting them. She had already decided to only fuck Hope with the tip of her cock when the knot began to form at the base. However, the keeper had other ideas.

“Knot me!”

“But-” She didn’t want to ever hurt Hope. She may be the stronger one emotionally and physically, but Carli was always extra gentle with her. She knew the keeper’s past when she was broken. Everything the younger woman did now was to keep her mate from ever going back to that fragile state again.

“I said FUCKING KNOT ME, CARLI.” Hope pushed back forcing the starting to enlarged base of Carli’s cock past her entrance. “Show me what a real alpha you can be!”

The taunt worked. The shorter woman drove into her mate barely pulling out each time until her knot was at fullest tying the two together. She was still able to see past the cloud of desire and hoarsely whisper, “You ok, babe?”

“FUCK YES!” Hope cursed, actually getting off on the slight pain coming from where her mate had knotted her. Her large hand worked faster pumping her cock with a renewed vigor. She wanted to come with her partner. “So close!”

Carli understood what the goalkeeper was really trying to say. She wanted her to release her seed inside of her, and she wanted it now. It took only a couple more thrusts for hot bursts of sperm to spray from the midfielder’s cock. “Hope,” she cried as began to cum.

As she felt the sticky seed of her partner emptying into her ass, Hope fell of the edge screaming her alpha’s name. “Carli”

Cum covered both her hand and the bed. It was a hot mess literally. If Carli hadn’t been locked into the taller woman’s ass, there would be more of a mess. In fact, she was still cumming with a twitch every couple minutes. Hope had always envied the midfielder’s ability to produce so much cum. Kelley had once made the midfielder masturbate into an empty soda bottle just to see how much she could cum. They stopped measuring at the ten-minute mark, the bottle began to overflow. Instead, Kelley used her mouth to catch the remaining drops. She loved Carli’s flavor. She liked the more senior alpha’s sperm as well, but something about the shorter alpha had her coming back again and again to milk her dry.

Hope was forced to lay in her own sticky mess as Carli spooned behind her. It would take a little less than an hour for the two to separate. Carli’s knot tended to take a little less time than Hope’s to reduce in size. It was as the two lay there snuggling that Kelley walked in.

“Come on guys, you can’t have sex on my bed without me,” the defender complained pouting. The alphas just laughed. They loved their life more than anything in that moment.

**Feel free to send me prompts (including anon) on[tumblr](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask). **


	2. Anal Sex: Moe/Kling/Carli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli is really missing her mates, but Klingenmoe helps her forget about them at least for a little while. Moe lets Carli take her anal virginity, and surprising Meghan is ok with that as long as she gets a little oral out of the deal. Here is a teaser line: “Just try not slap me in the face with your gigantic balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...I did this because of the response on the last chapter. Thank you everyone.

“Moe,” Meghan moaned. She loved her partner, but by far her favorite part of the younger girl was her delicious mouth. No one would expect that the sweet little midfielder would be such a pro at oral sex. The defender had been shocked the first time her omega had offered to go down on her. She had never been a quick draw, but that night she had cum embarrassingly fast into the younger girl’s mouth, who had been more than happy to swallow every last drop. The alpha still couldn’t believe she was the first cock her mate had ever sucked. 

The omega let out a moan that traveled up the older girl’s foreskin straight to her core causing another moan to rip through Kling. She thrust her hip harder into the kneeling girl’s mouth making her eyes water as the her throat clenched around the invading object. Moe was forced to breath deeply through her nose. As her mate was using her mouth, her ass was being prepared to enjoy a lovely pounding from their other Dash teammate, Carli Lloyd. 

It had started with macaroons and copious amounts of alcohol. It wasn’t the first time the three had fornicated, but it was the first time Moe had taken Carli up the ass. Kling was bigger than the midfielder, and as such Moe simply refused to let her take her anal cherry. She wasn’t ready to take something so big just yet. She wanted Carli to ease her into the world of anal sex. 

The older alpha had been all too eager, most likely thanks to the tipsy state she was in, but then again she did love a good ass fucking whether she was on the giving end or not. The midfielder’s mates did not mind her messing around with Moe and Meghan. They knew that Carli missed them when she was away with her soccer league. Houston was far away from the Piscataway Township, New Jersey and Seattle, Washington. The ache for her mates was sometimes too much for her to endure alone. With Hope and Kelley’s permission, she enjoyed the company of her teammates. They trusted the duo to take care of Carli knowing that neither would try to ever take Carli away from them. No one else on the Dash was allowed to go anywhere near their alpha. Once Keahli had showed some interest, but they had quickly shut it down. Carli was theirs. She could go have fun, but at the end of the day she belonged with Kelley and Hope. 

Meghan had been upset that the older woman was getting to take the first shot at her mate’s ass, but her pouting had stopped as soon as Morgan’s wet mouth had enveloped her thick cock. She loved oral sex, even if she wasn’t on the receiving end. Her omega had the most delicious pussy she had ever tasted, and she had tasted a lot. Girls threw themselves at her ever since she started playing soccer professionally. Something about her was just appealing especially with the new short hair. Morgan hated the attention she got, but Kling always made sure to let her know that she was the only omega for her. 

Moe loved her mate. She had been the first alpha she had ever been with, and only with Meghan did she later experience the cocks of some of their alpha teammates. So far only Carli and Pinoe had joined their little sessions and that was just fine for them. The omega always made sure she gave her mate what she loved most, a good deep throating, when they were engaging in sexual acts with their friends. 

The younger girl’s tongue stuck out allowing as much room as possible in her mouth for Klingenberg’s penis to invade the wet cavern that was her mouth. The tip of the tongue poked out licking the scrotum when her mate bottomed out in her mouth. Her eyes teared up more as her throat milked her girlfriend’s penis undulating around the foreign object. Meghan loved it. Nothing felt quite so good in all her life as her lover’s mouth, and it was all hers. Moe never sucked anyone else off including Carli and Pinoe. She saved that only for her mate knowing how much she savored the experience. 

Carli’s enjoyed watching the pair as two of her fingers worked in and out of her friend’s lubed ass hole preparing it for her cock. The younger girl was an anal virgin, something Carli had never experienced before. Moe hadn’t even taken a dildo up there unlike Kelley and Hope who had both enjoyed pleasuring themselves there long before they met their midfielder mate. The slightly drunk alpha was eager. She could tell that the omega was going to be tighter than anything she had yet to experience. A part of her even doubted if her cock would even fit, but she was more than willing to try. 

The hand that wasn’t in her teammate’s ass was pumping her penis. She was happy she had packed the lube she and Hope used on Kelley. It was expensive, but it was the best petroleum based stuff on the market. She’d be able to slip into the other midfielder like a hot knife through butter. The keeper for the national team had been using that stuff for years before she meet her mates. Hope had been quite the player back in the day. Every alpha wanted to be her and every omega wanted to get screwed by her. Carli still didn’t know how she landed the tall ‘Amazonian’ princess or the squirrelly omega. They were quite the catch, but then again so was she these days.

Carli was as hard as she had ever been, and it was starting to become painful. The alpha midfielder caught the defender’s eye, “How do you want to do this?”

Kling moaned wishing she could just enjoy her mate's mouth without having to think. She said the first words that came to mind, “I’m fine right here.”

The older alpha shook her head. It was clear that the Kling was more concerned about her pleasure at this point than her mate’s. Carli decided to get her teammates full attention. She jerked the omega’s hips back causing Moe to fall back on the bed leaving Meghan’s hip canting in the empty air. Both women cried out in protest at the interruption, but Carli was ready for the show to start. She had not been fucked by either of her mates in almost a month. This was her rodeo as much as it was theirs. “Meghan focus!! You want this to be good for Moe, don’t you?”

This finally got the shorter girl’s attention. She was sensitive when it came to the pleasure of her omega. Moe had given her mate her virginity and as far as Kling was concerned that was the greatest gift she had ever received. She rubbed her hands together contemplating their next move. An idea stuck her that was so perfect it seemed almost like destiny. “Bean, move over for a second.” The girl did as requested leaving just enough room for Meghan to lie down her head hanging over the edge near her girlfriend’s ass and Carli’s cock. “Ok now let’s try to sixty-nine it, but take it easy. I don’t want to feel any teeth when Carli enters you.” 

Kling moved her eyes up so she was looking at the taller alpha upside down. She trusted her teammate implicitly. It was one of the reasons she had even allowed the midfielder near her omega. “I’m going to suck her clit so it is not too painful when you go for her backdoor. Just try not slap me in the face with your gigantic balls.”

Meghan always defused tension with humor. It was one thing Carli just couldn’t get about her teammate. She was serious almost all the time, and her humor was almost always dry. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as the others. She had even talked to Hope and Kelley about it, but the two had just laughed claiming they loved their ‘grumpy Carlos’ just the way she was. 

Carli shook her head at the defender making sure to “accidentally” poke her in the face with her penis as she repositioned herself behind the waiting omega who now lay on top of her mate. “Oops, sorry didn’t see you there.”

The smaller alpha grumbled, but was cut off from replaying when Moe had decided to move things along by lowering her wet slit to her girlfriend’s mouth. It was times like these that the omega didn’t mind all the other sluts her mate had been with before they got together. The experience had made her especially gifted in eating pussy. Something that she was all too willing to do any time Moe let her, which was just about always except in the team locker room after a private practice. That was where the younger girl drew the line. She didn’t want any embarrassing surprise exposures like Erin and Ella were always doing. The two were worse than rabbits. The second the omega went off her pregnancy pills, she was going to be full of a whole liter of McLeod pups. Knowing them they’d have a whole brood in one go. They were constantly having sex anywhere and everywhere. 

Once Ella had come to Carli about a pregnancy scare. It had been lucky that she wasn’t because it was several years before she was mated to the Canadian goalie. Now though, she had been in a relationship for three years. Both were at the peak of their careers and weren’t ready yet for that added responsibility. Although, Carli had to admit they would make beautiful pups one day. When the time was right of course.   

Carli lined up at her friend’s rosebud seeing it tighten and then release instinctively when the alpha’s penis had bumped into ass cheek. The alpha midfielder was salivating just imagining being inside her teammate. She loved sex. It was almost as good as scoring a goal in the Olympics or World Cup. It gave the older girl the same heady rush without the ups and downs of a game. She would be feeling nothing but pleasure until it was literally milked from her. 

One hand held her member lining it up with Moe’s entrance, while the other softly stroked the ass cheek in front of her. She almost was able to resist her instinct to smack the pale flesh, but it was too strong. The smack made a resounding sound around the room not quite as loud as the moan that tore from the omega’s throat. It turned out the younger girl didn’t mind a little pain with her pleasure. It would make sense why the omega midfielder always smirked and blushed when the team patted her on the ass for a good play. Carli made a mental note to tap a little bit harder next time she went to smack the girl’s ass on the field. 

Meghan was busy sucking and licking her mate’s hard pleasure nub causing more liquid to flow from the source down onto her nose and upper lip. The shorter girl pushed her face up nuzzling the wetness and enjoying the squishy sound it made while never missing a beat in the torturously rough pace she had set on her partner’s clit with her tongue. Moe needed as much pleasure as possible at that moment. 

Carli was moving forward slowly allowing the tip of her thin cock to slip into the tight hole. She moved the hand that rested on the omega’s ass cheek up to the girl’s back where she ran her nails slowly down the spin. She knew this was a particular favorite of Moe’s that always made her moan when they were fucking. It served its purpose as she felt the girl move back against her and relax her muscles slightly letting more of Carli sink into her.

The senior alpha pulled back moaning before nudging her cock in a half an inch more than before. She loved the tightness she felt, but she wanted to feel it all the way up her cock until she was balls deep in her friend. It took several minutes before she was in completely. 

The macaroon loving midfielder was glad she had asked the older alpha to take her anal virginity. The initial pain had gone away leaving nothing but pleasure in its wake. She was sure that Meghan would have been a lot harder to take with a lot more pain in the beginning. Carli had been gentle never pushing too far. Every time she hissed in pain or moaned in pleasure, the alpha reacted adjusting her position according or stopping all movement completely. She was as much an attentive lover as she was a thoughtful player on the field. Moe could see why Kelley raved so much about her mates’ skills.

The shorter alpha finally felt cool wet lips meeting the tip of her cock. It seemed her mate had not forgotten about her after all. She moaned into the wet inner lips of her omega as she felt the mouth enveloping her length sucking as she went.

The trio moved in perfect harmony. Moe’s mouth went down the length of Meghan’s cock every time Carli thrust her hips forward pushing as far as she could get into the omega. The alpha who was getting sucked off was spelling her ABCs on her mate’s clit knowing that drove her wild. Judging by the amount of wetness now coating King’s entire face, the omega was more than enjoying the attention the two alphas were bestowing on her. With every thrust from the older alpha, Meghan would feel Carli’s balls graze the crown of her head until suddenly they weren’t. 

The alpha midfielder had talked to Kling before they started that night. She had told her she wouldn’t knot the girl at least not in the ass. It was something she just wasn’t comfortable with especially in the newly christened hole. She was sure it would be too much for Moe. The knot would stretch her too far her first time. For once, the younger alpha bowed to her friend’s superior knowledge. Carli had been taking Kelley’s ass far longer than Meghan and Moe had even been together. 

The older girl pulled out, which was the signal for Meghan to increase her oral efforts. Carli was minutes away from cumming. It was the only reason she would be pulling so far out, ensuring that when her knot swelled it did not form in the omega’s ass. Kling was close herself and glad for the chance to finally let go. It happened in sequence, the alpha midfielder set it off spraying thick ropes of cum into Morgan’s ass causing her to reach climax, which in turn caused her to scream around the dick in her mouth sending Meghan over the edge chasing after them. 

It was perfect even when Carli pulled out still spraying cum, which landed on the sex comatose defender. The woman was barely aware of what was happening as she staggered to the bed lying next to her friend’s while still dripping sperm. She couldn’t wait to tell Kelley and Hope about her adventure with her Dash teammates. Hope would be jealous that she hadn’t gotten to take Moe’s anal virginity, after all she was a pro at anal. Kelley would just ask for details most likely very loudly the next time they were in public. The girl lived to embarrass her mates, but then again that was part of her charm. Carli couldn’t wait to see them. Moe and Kling were nice, but she just wanted to be in her mates’ arms again. 

* * *

 

**I am loving the prompts!!! Keep them coming** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **or in the comments. I have a new writing partner for the chapters after the next one. Check out our other fic its Hope/Kelley A/O/B.**

**Here is the Next Chaps so far:**

  * **Chap 3: Ashlyn(a)/Ali(o)...Ali goes into heat during a game. Ashlyn takes care of her during half time, but must not knot her girlfriend. Hope has to stay in the locker room and sure the two don't tie.**
  * **Chap 4: Carli(a)/Hope(a)...Hope thinks Carli is flirting with Erin McLeod and goes into a crazy haze of jealously.**
  * **Chap 5: Moe(o)/Kling(a)...Moe and Kling grow closer for the first time**
  * **Chap 6: Carli(a)/Hope(a)/Kelley(o)...Hope and Kelley give Carli a special reward for her hat trick in the World Cup**
  * **Chap 7: Becky(a)/Undecided(o)**
  * **Chap 8: Carli(a)/Hope(a)...Carli loses an alpha battle to Hope**



I got these chaps from requests in the comments and on tumblr. You request it, and I add it in for chaptering. Also if you are excited for any particular chap, I'd love to know. It gets me pumped up to write them.


	3. Locker Room Heat: Ali/Ashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali goes into heat while playing Germany in the SheBelieves Cup. Half time couldn't get there soon enough and Ashlyn is all too eager to help her omega. Jill orders Hope to watch the two to ensure Ali doesn't take Ashlyn's knot, which would be far to embarrassing to explain to the refs why the two players have to miss the next half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think Ali played this game at least not the first half, but who cares about accuracy when you have A/O/B pwp. I was asked to write this “A/O/B Krashlyn” by Hilo Dweller. The next chapter should have more plot and less smut.

“Ash, I need you,” Ali called just loud enough for Ashlyn and the rest of her team on the sidelines to hear. Her heat had hit her harder than expected and at the worst possible moment. They were playing Germany in the SheBelieves tournament. Ali had been sure she had another week, but she hadn’t really been counting. With the short time between the Olympic Qualifying Tournament and the SheBelieve’s Cup, Ali had lost track of the days between heats. The time change had messed with her system leaving her hot and vulnerable in the middle of the first half of the game where she could do nothing about it.

The alpha players (only one was an omega) on the German team became more aggressive, and every time they pressed up against her for the ball, she could feel their semi-hard cocks pressing against her butt. The refs didn’t notice because of the special shorts alpha players wore that hid their members even if they were hard. The defender’s instinct told her to press back against them, that they could fill the overwhelming desire that flooded her. Something stronger held her back. She could smell her mate’s powerful pheromones in the breeze. Normally players weren’t supposed to purposely release their scent, but Ashlyn was pissed seeing other Alpha’s rub up against her mate. A pissed off coach was the only thing keeping her from storming the field.  

The halftime whistle couldn’t have come soon enough. The team sprinted to the locker room none as fast as Ali and Ashlyn. The two were locked in an intimate embrace when the rest of the team and coaches finally filed in. Hope, the strongest alpha since Abby had retired, walked up and physically separated them. Ashlyn snarled and Ali whined missing the feel of her mate. Hope growled at the blonde forcing her into submission. It took a good minute before the blonde keeper lowered her eyes giving her sign of submission to the stronger alpha. Ali hips still canted in the empty air trying to find something to relieve the tension that had built up inside. Hope raised her voice sounding as commanding as possible when she spoke to Ali. It was the only way to get through to an omega in heat. “Stop now, Alex.”

Ali stilled her body, but her face plainly showed the physically pain she felt in heat. She needed some form of relief soon, or they were going to have a problem. The team knew they couldn’t take the omega back out onto the bench yet alone the field in her condition. Normally they were so much more careful. Each omega took a suppressant to control their heat if they were going to be in a tournament or even play in a game. Rules were less strict during training camps. Many of the coaches encouraged the omegas to go without suppressants. The added distraction to the team was good. It helped mimic some of the distractions a real game might present. You never knew when a fertile omega fan would suddenly go into a heat during a game. If the omega was close enough to the field, every alpha on the team would be able to smell the omega.

Jill growled and slammed her clipboard into one of the lockers leaving a sizable dent that would not doubt be costly to fix. “How could you let this happen? We have strict protocol!”

Ali eyes dropped and her neck canted to the side. The senior alpha was mad at her and all she wanted to do was show her submission. Both Ashlyn and Hope stepped between their angry coach and the out of control omega. Not many people could resist an omega in heat offering their neck in submission, even one as experienced and mated as Jill.

“Bloody hell, take care of this Ashlyn. The game doesn’t start again for,” she checked her watch, “thirteen minutes. If you’re going to breed her, now is the time. Just don’t knot her. Hope watch them. Make sure they don’t tie. That’s the last thing I need to explain to the refs. The rest of you clear out into the hall. We may not be able to go back to the field yet, but we sure as hell aren’t staying here.”

Many members of the team were reluctant to go. Although they respected their friend’s relationship, it was still a hard thing to resist an omega in heat even if she was mated. Ashlyn had not masked Ali’s scent with her own soon enough to stop the alphas on the team from becoming aroused. The rest of the game was going to be trouble. Even if the keeper rutted her mate, they had already smelled Ali’s heat. No matter how hard Ashlyn tried, the scent of her heat would not be covered to those who had already smelled the sweet pheromones that was purely the defender.

Hope wished she could be following the rest of her team, or better yet, be able to keep Kelley or Carli in there with her. Her mates would be able to distract her enough from the mentally scaring image of watching her teammates fucking right in front of her. The brunette alpha cursed her coach. Jill could have stayed in there, but she had copped out and made Hope do it instead. Even though she was technically her boss, Solo was going to be giving her an earful later. The bemoaning of her fate was cut short as she heard Ali cry out. The goalie wished she had not looked to see what was happening; the image would be permanently burned into her brain.

The pair had not bothered with their shirts and the omega’s shorts were only shoved down as far as needed for easy access. Ashlyn had merely pushed hers down far enough to allow her cock freedom. Ali was bent at the waist as the blonde pumped roughly into her. Her hands clutched desperately at the wooden bench in front of her to keep from falling forward onto the floor. Ashlyn was in a frenzy. She was drilling her cock into her mate with abandon. She only fucked the brunette this roughly when she lost control completely. That had only happened a handful of times in their relationship, but secretly Ali loved it. She loved being taken by her mate in a rough no care sort of way. It was refreshing after their normal sweet weekly lovemaking.  

Hope wished she could look away from the two, but she had been given orders. She had to watch the area where the alpha entered and exited her mate. As soon as the knot began to form, she would no doubt have to literally hold Ashlyn back. It was hard not to knot an omega when presented the opportunity. Hope had only managed it once on her own, and Carli had never managed to stop herself from knotting the many omegas she fucked. It was instinctual for an alpha to form their knot inside their mate, to only put in part of their cock just seemed unnatural. Knots tied an alpha to an omega. It kept the generously potent seed inside where it could create pups. The knot also insured that no other alphas could mate the omega at least until the alpha’s knot shrunk, which could take hours. If Ashlyn gave Ali her knot, then the two would be tied together for the rest of the game. It would be an embarrassment for the US soccer team, which they really did not need after the last scandal. Alex and Christen had punched a guy who had gotten too close to their mate at a bar. The alphas had arrogantly refused to apologize despite Tobin’s disapproval of their actions. The omega was more than capable of taking care of herself. Jill had been forced to bench the trio for a game. Players rutting during a halftime would just be the icing on the cake for the media.

Ali moaned, her pussy was dripping down her thighs. She only got this wet when she was in heat, and Ashlyn loved it. It allowed the alpha to reach places so far into the omega making her surprised at her mates depth. Each stroke was like she was pushing against smooth silk. Her balls bounced against the brunette's clit with every push into the silken canal leaving Ali moan in pleasure.

Hope could tell that the alpha was getting close to her peak. The knot would be forming at any second. The older keeper moved fast gripping Ashlyn around the waist keeping her from moving into the omega too far. The knot would form outside of Ali instead of in. The blonde growled, but Hope was having none of it. Her teeth gripped onto the neck of the woman in her arms willing her into submission. Her own hips moved in times with Ashlyn’s keeping her just far enough from Ali. The omega didn’t even notice the struggle. All she registered was the pleasure she received even if Ashlyn’s cock was not as deep as it was before, the smooth balls still clapped her clit in a perfect rhythm. She was close as her mate was.

Ashlyn allowed Hope to keep her back from her mate, but couldn’t hold back her orgasm any longer when she felt the dominant alpha growl still holding the delicate flesh of her sensitive neck between her teeth. The vibrations it created sent her spiraling emptying her precious sperm into the canting hips of her omega. The knot was in full form. It was too big to fit past Ali’s entrance now. Hope had done her job, maybe even a little too well as she rubbed up against the younger keeper’s ass stimulating her already sensitive cock. It wasn't enough to cause her release, but it was going to make her horny as fuck for the next half. Ashlyn owed her big time for this. Hope planned on collecting in full next time she was in rut. The blonde keeper would be at the top of her list after Carli and Kelley passed out into a sex exhaustion coma, which happened more often than not when Hope’s rut started.

Ali body went limp, the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the floor was her alpha’s painfully strong hold on her hips. There would be bruises there tomorrow for sure, but they were worth it. The haze of her heat had a least momentarily cleared. Going back to the game would be easier even if Jill put her the bench for her carelessness. If she got close to any fans or reporters, they'd only be able to smell Ashlyn instead of her heat. The Germans would be able to tell she was still in heat, but she wasn't worried. The alphas on the team were extremely protective of her. Even Kelley, an omega, had fouled a German alpha that had been paying too close attention to Ali. The team had her back and it felt good. It was then that she realized that there were two panting breaths coming from behind her. She turned looking directly into the diluted eyes of Hope Solo. Her lust driven haze had made her blind to anything but her own need. “Do I want to know what you are doing here, Hope?”

The senior alpha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door banging loading against the wall as Jill stepped into the room. Ali immediately blushed realizing how much she was exposing to her teammate and coach. The older woman turned around not wishing the visual away. It was time for the game, and she had stalled as long as she could. The trio had been oblivious to her knocking on the door for the last two minutes “Out on the field, now! We've got some Germans to beat.”

With that Ellis was out the door no longer wanting to be in the room that smelled overwhelmingly of sex. It had not been the first time she had walked in our her team post coitus, Alex and Christen loved to take Tobin anywhere they could and that included her supposedly empty office. However, it was the first time getting an eyeful of Ashlyn and Ali. The two always reserved their antics for the bedroom, something she had been immensely grateful up until that point.

Ali pulled her hips forward allowing the little bit of Ashlyn cock that was still in her pussy to fall out and with it several drops of the alpha’s cum falling in splats onto the floor. Hope left the two walking over to another bench for a towel. Ashlyn was a real cummer, like Carli, leaving more of a mess on the omega than anything else. Ali, shorts still not fully pulled up, gladly accepted the towel. Her cheeks were permanent stained red at this point. Ashlyn had already resituated herself muttering something about how her knot was going to be visible. Hope told her to wear an extra pair of compression shorts and to suck it up because she was so done dealing with the twos problems.

Ali freshly cleaned looked up at the more dominant alpha. She was embarrassed by her actions. Sometimes being an omega really sucked, especially losing control. More often than not, Ali wished she had been born an alpha like Ash. She felt her life would be easier. Hope noticed her discomfort and let a rare moment to occur as her icy facade fell. Her hand came up titling the omega’s chin until their eyes were locked. “Don't be embarrassed, Ali. I may not be able to understand what you were going through, but it didn't change my opinion of you one little bit. You’re a great player. I wouldn't want anyone but you back out on my defending line. And if anyone gives you shit, then I'll take care of them. Got it?”

“Thanks, Hope. For...everything,” she gestured to her mate and then back at herself. The keeper just patted her cheek before pulling back.

“Let's get going gang. Jill is probably already going mad waiting for us.” Ashlyn and Ali followed the lead keeper ou hand in hand. Everything was going to be ok as long as they had each other.

* * *

**As always prompt away[here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask).**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming. I am having a hard time writing the next chap (halfway finished though). Just need a little feel goods from my fans to give me the extra push.


	4. Alpha's Jealousy: Hope/Carli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Loyalty686 (Ao3): I need you to do another one with Hope/Carli/Kelley. Where Carli is talking to another player on the field and laughing with them and Hope thinks she's flirting and decides to show her a lesson. P.S can you have the teammates trying to talk her down! I've been dying to read something like this! Please help me out (A/O/B) style”

The Canadian national team hadn’t been on the field for more than five minutes preparing for their friendly game at the US Women’s National Team’s field before Carli was across the field talking to Erin McLeod. The American alpha had played on the same team as the Canadian goalie when they were on the Dash together. Over time they had become good friends especially consider the alpha’s mate had played on the American National Team the year before Kelley O’Hara joined. Ella Masar had stayed friends with many of her old teammates including Carli, much to Hope’s dismay. There had always been something strange about the way they interacted. The American goalie tried to tell herself she was crazy, but she still suspected that her mate had jumped into bed with Ella when they had had a small break in their relationship.

Carli refused to tell her whom she slept with mostly out of spite. Hope had been with too many girls to keep an accurate count during the short time they had been apart. Hope thrown a fit when she realized Carli was going to be on the same team as Ella and Erin. She knew the pair was mated, but she still didn’t trust them. The O’Hara-Solo-Lloyd clan invited friends to join them in the bedroom all the time. It kept things fresh, but only with everyone’s agreement.

The alpha midfielder had told both her mates numerous times that she was not interested in the pair, but Hope had jealousy issues. Kelley didn’t much care. She had only briefly met Ella and Erin, and they seemed like nice people. Anything that happened before she met her mates didn’t matter to her. Though, she too thought Carli was a little too close with Ella for there not have been a sexual past. Their mate had promised them nothing was going to happen when she was away on the Dash, and that was enough for Kelley.

Unfortunately, Hope was still suspicious. She worried that the Canadian goalkeeper and her omega would swoop in and steal Carli from her and Kelley however irrational that sounded. Ella was the only person she seriously suspected her alpha had been with during their time apart. Yes, they had gotten back together in the end, but the midfielder had been changed.

Seeing Erin talking to Carli, touching her shoulder, and laughing at her jokes set something off in Hope. She couldn’t control her anger, and everyone around could tell. Her pheromones polluted the air around them making the air smell bitter with the goalkeeper’s anger, and a bulge formed in her workout pants. If only Kelley had been around, she was great at talking down her more dominant mate from the ledge. Unfortunately the Squirrel was off with Pinoe somewhere planning or implementing some sort of prank on the Canadians. They were the only other national team the two would prank. The Canadian’s good humor made them prime targets for the dastardly duo’s evil tricks. Hopefully their friends to the North would not retaliate in the upcoming World Cup. The last thing they needed was another prank war like at the Olympics in London. No one in the Olympic Village felt safe from the competing women soccer teams. Their pranks had a hazard of missing their target and causing mass casualties and hysteria in the process. At least Hilary Knight hadn’t been there; the American hockey player was just as vicious when it came to pranking as Pinoe and Kelley. The last time they were all in the same city, the two sport teams’ coaching staffs had had to intervene.

Abby and Rampone were starting to get nervous. They may also be alphas and could take Hope on a normal day, but when she was mad it was another thing entirely. The last time they dealt with an angry Hope, they had had Carli as a backup. At the time, Kelley had taken a pretty bad fall from a foul that everyone but the goalkeeper could see was an accident. Hope had almost killed the poor girl who fouled her mate. The team had then implemented the A.H.E.P (Angry Hope Emergency Plan). Unfortunately every one of their contingency plans involved either Kelley or Carli. The alphas had never imagined a situation quite like this. They were in completely uncharted waters now.

The goalkeeper’s anger reached a boiling point when Carli took out her ponytail offering the holder to the Canadian. For some reason, it made Hope see red. To her, it looked as though Erin was claiming her mate in some sort of way. She began to stride across the field only to be tackled to the ground by the two most senior players on the team, Abby and Rampone.

Carli and Erin missed the entire interaction. They were too busy talking about their respective partners, lost in the stories and old memories they were bringing up. Only Hope thought what they were doing was flirting, not that team had been paying much attention to the alpha midfielder. Carli could take care of herself. She had made that abundantly clear last time a German player had had the gall to try and flirt with her in front of the entire team including her mates. The German had walked away with a lesson in respect and a sore set of balls.

Tobin was the first to reach the taken down Hope, quickly followed by Christen and Alex who pushed her back from the unfolding struggle. They didn’t want her to accidentally get hurt by the fighting alphas. Luckily no one had thrown down a challenge yet. It had only happened a few times in the history of the team. Every alpha challenge shook the team to the core throwing them off their axis for months. They really didn’t need that with the World Cup coming up.

The rest of the team gathered around. At least two alphas stood in front of each omega in case things got ugly. Whatever was happening was big if it had the three most senior players fighting. No one was willing to miss out on the action. Becky and Ashlyn stood in front of Ali, who wanted to scoff at the action but nonetheless allowed it. Kling and Alyssa guarded Moe. The omega midfielder quickly hopped onto her mate’s back for a better view. If the situation weren’t so serious, Alyssa would have laughed at her teammates’ antics. Something was going down even JJ knew it who normally refused an alpha’s protection. She still let Syd and Lori stand slightly in front of her. Things could get messy fast. Boxxy, HAO, ARod, and Whitney were off somewhere with the coaches. They’d be sad they missed the alpha’s arguing.

“What the fuck,” growled Hope glaring at her friends in turn before whipping her head around at the sound of Carli’s laughter. There was no way in Hope’s mind that the two weren’t flirting. It was the last straw for the jealous goalkeeper; now, she was out for blood. She stood up immediately heading in her mate’s direction, but Abby grabbed her arm fast not letting her leave the semi-circle that had formed around them.

“What is wrong with you, Hope?” Abby asked seriously not understanding what had made her friend so angry. The famous keeper never lost her cool this much or at least not any time the forward could remember.

“Them!” Hope said as if it was obvious pointing at her still oblivious mate and Canadian keeper. The two were still chatting away not even realizing the fight that was about to go down half way across the field.

“What about them?” Asked Rampone getting really sick of the younger alpha’s attitude. She saw nothing out of place with the scene Hope had pointed at. Carli was merely catching up with a Dash teammate. There was nothing wrong there.

“Can’t you fucking see? She is flirting with her,” noticing her teammates shocked and confused expressions she continued wanting to get her point across. “And Carli’s letting her! Hell it looks like she is even flirting back.”

“Hope…” Ashlyn started trying a calmer voice thinking that it might help diffuse the situation. It didn’t work in the slightest. Hope came chest to chest with her blonde backup. Becky stepped back keeping Ali firmly in place behind her.

“You just want me to let that Canadian just take my mate?” Hope screamed in her face. “You think I should be happy with Kelley and just let the other half of my heart go enjoy herself with Erin and Ella!”

Abby reached for her friend only to be pushed away. At least Ashlyn was no longer the target of crazy alpha’s aggression. Hope had found an opening in the circle when Becky had stepped back to protect Ali. The brunette keeper took the opportunity to run out of her friend’s grasp and straight towards her mate. Half the team’s alphas were hot on her tail. Thank god for Alex Morgan’s fast feet. Had she not reached Hope before she got to the Canadian keeper, things might have ended ugly. The forward took down her teammate at the feet of Carli and Erin. The talking friends jumped apart startled by the sudden interruption.

“What the fuck, Alex...Hope?” Carli said bending down to help her teammates up. Erin stood there stunned. She had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for sure, the Americans were strange.

Hope pushed the forward off growling menacingly. She was over her teammates trying to interfere. She turned to Carli, grabbing the younger alpha by the wrist. “We need to talk.” She pulled her mate along behind her effectively removing her from Erin’s presence. The keeper made a mental note to kick the Canadian woman in the balls later.

The midfielder was annoyed at the interruption and even more so by the bruise that would be forming on her wrist where Hope was pulling her along. She didn’t struggle against the grasp. Whatever fight they were about to start, she didn’t want it to be here on the field in front of her team as well as the Canadians. The stronger alpha led her mate off the pitch and didn’t stop until they were in the luckily empty coach’s office. She had passed the locker room and had even consider having their discussion in their. but she had heard the HAO and ARod’s voice behind the door and didn’t want to have to deal with kicking them out. She had also briefly considered going to the visiting team’s locker room, but also decided against that when she remembered that her other mate was probably setting up some elaborate prank in there. The empty office had been the closest and best choice.

As soon as the door closed, Hope rounded on her mate. Carli let out a growl as Hope pinned her to the desk. She could smell the anger on the keeper. Her pheromones filled the room as a show of dominance. The smaller alpha produced her own responding scent, but it was weaker compared to the emotion fueled smell of Hope. The midfielder’s eyes watered, the stench was getting to be too much for even her. Her body wanted to submit, but her anger held out. She didn’t understand why her mate was acting so crazy. One moment she had been having a pleasant conversation with a Dash teammate, the next she was being pulled into coach’s office by a seething Hope.

“You are mine,” the larger alpha hissed before attaching her mouth to her alpha mate’s neck biting and sucking hard on her mating mark right above her pulse point. Carli’s knees went weak and the fight went out of her. She may have been an alpha, but she loved to submit like an omega. Every time Hope went for her mating mark, her body shook with need and her hips canted forward in want. Her ass tingled knowing it was about to be used.

The younger alpha knees gave out from underneath, but Hope already had her arm around the girl’s back ready to catch her. She was used to making her mate’s knees go weak with her studliness. The keeper moved forward pushing Carli’s back against their coach’s desk. The pens and paper on the desk pushed into the midfielder’s back causing light prickles of pain. She didn’t care though; her mind was still in a lust haze.

Hope growled against the skin of her mate’s neck having not yet released the younger woman’s pulse point. She gave a one last sharp nip before backing off. She looked into Carli’s dilated eyes seeing her own lust reflected. “I’m going to take you right here.”

The midfielder whimpered and her hips pushed forward. The bulge in her shorts pushed forward meeting the bulge in her mate’s workout pants. Hope growled feeling pleasure rushing down her spine at the action. She couldn’t wait anymore. She left Carli on the desk and strode around the hulking office furniture pulling drawers open with abandon. Her instincts had been right; Jill kept a small bottle of lube in the top drawer. Her wife visited her often enough at work for her to have to keep at least a little something there. Hope couldn’t have been more grateful for their coach’s trusting nature. Only the file drawer of the desk had been locked. Whatever higher power there was had obviously rooting been for her to have sex with her mate.

She strode back around the desk slipping her pants down to the point where she could still move her legs but also have her penis and balls outside of the clingy fabric. Her cock stuck out proudly; Carli’s eyes were glued to the beast. Every fiber of her body ached for that meaty pole to enter her one way or another.

Hope let out a growl pumping more pheromones into the air as she did so. The room stank of her dominance trapped in the room by the door. Anyone on the outside would be blind to their activities. “Get on your stomach,” the keeper ordered to which Carli was all too happy to comply. Her need was too great for her rational mind to remember where they were or Hope’s previous craziness.

The older woman hooked her thumbs in her mate’s shorts before pulling them down around her knees effectively trapping her legs from moving further apart. Hope loved to enter Carli when her ass cheeks were pushed together adding extra tightness and a snuggly area for her balls. The keeper, although in a dominance state, still loved her mate enough to make it a pleasurable experience for both of them.

Getting down on her knees the keeper flicked her tongue between her mate’s bubbly ass cheeks feeling for the tiny rosebud below. Carli let out a moan. It was very rare for Hope to give her backdoor oral, but she had to admit she loved it. If she wasn’t already leaning on Jill’s desk, then she would be on the floor for her knees were now completely turned to jelly. Hope’s tongue was long letting the strong muscular organ reach deep inside the midfielder’s ass, and it felt delicious.

All too soon the contact was over, while the older woman had been eating out her mate, she had been stroking lube on her cock with one hand. She wanted to get the party started as soon as possible. She knew the team was going to come looking for them eventually.

Hope was a smart woman; a little too smart sometimes. The keeper had purposely left the door unlocked. The team would come looking for them when they didn’t show up to the field on time for the game. With any luck, Erin would help in the search, and Hope would be able to show her who Carli really belonged to. The position they were in screamed of the claim Hope was staking. Anyone that had the misfortune of walking in would feel her power both in the air and in the vision of their fucking.

The keeper stood; she picked her cock up in her hand slapping it against Carli’s ass cheeks in rapid succession causing a moan to rip out of the midfielder. The younger woman’s ass canted backward pushing into the taller woman craving the connection.

Hope couldn’t wait any longer as she plunged her large cock into her mate in one go. Her alpha dominance was established as she bottomed out in her first trust causing her mate to cry out in surprise. It did not cause Carli pain anymore to be entered that way. She was so used to having the keeper’s cock inside her that she often felt empty without it.

The taller woman pumped her hips hard in an unforgiving manner. She was establishing dominance, now wasn’t the time for soft lovemaking. She wanted the midfielder to be sore, dripping cum out of her ass, while she played against the Canadians. The smaller alpha would remember whom she belonged to then; Hope was sure of it.

The rough pounding was taken up a notch as Hope, who had kept her ears attuned for any sound outside the office, heard people approaching. Luck was on the keeper’s side as Erin McLeod, Abby Wambach, and Alex Morgan came through the door. The alphas had split up into teams looking for the two women. The omegas had been ordered to stay behind on the field. Most of the team assumed the two would either be fighting or fucking. There was no in between for Carli and Hope. Either way it was not safe for the omegas to interrupt them. Even the alphas went in packs incase things got ugly. Little did they know that the brunette keeper wanted them to find her fucking her mate. She welcomed their eyes on them.

The smell of pheromones wrapped around the three alphas as they opened the door. Erin was not used to scent of the two, and immediately covered her nose and mouth in embarrassment as her pants began to tent. Abby sighed as she felt her own body reacting to the pheromones. She grabbed both Alex and Erin by the shoulder dragging them from the room. “Come on you two.”

Alex shouldn’t have been surprised. She saw those two fucking more times than she cared to count. Her own cock throbbed with desire. “Looks like we are going to have to cancel the game. No way am I playing with this between my legs,” Alex said gesturing to the tent in her pants.

Abby smiled at the younger forward. “It wouldn’t be the first time, Baby Horse. Tobin told me about that hard-on you when we were playing Germany. I know Neid is hot but damn.”

The shorter girl’s cheeks flamed red and even the Canadian couldn’t help but laugh at her. “This is going to be long game.”

The two American alphas shook their head nodding in agreement. It was always difficult to play with a hard-on. One thing was for sure; they would be sending the unsuspecting American head coach to her office as payback for the hard-ons they now had to wait to satisfy. Carli and Hope would be running laps for the rest of their lives when Jill saw what they were doing on her desk, but to Hope, at least, it would damn well be worth it. Her mate now once again knew just whom she belonged to.

* * *

 

**Notes:** [ **Here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **is my master list of prompts both for this story and one-shots in no particular order. Again prompt submissions go** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and feel free to also tell me there if any of the prompts on the master list especially tickle your fancy. It might encourage me to write some sooner than others. Thanks so much for all of your support on this story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Loyalty686 for the prompt. Hope I wrote what you had in mind.


	5. First Mating: Moe/Kling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon (Tumblr): Klingenmoe. AOB. Something a bit gentler. Maybe Moe feels weird about the whole sex situation and Kling tries to convince her its ok…

Kling’s hand skimmed along the trembling body before her. She couldn’t believe, after so long, she was going to have the single most beautiful omega she had ever met. Moe was everything the defender had ever dreamed of. They would finally complete their bond becoming true mates. “You are so beautiful,” Meghan murmured as her mouth went down to kiss the tender flesh of the omega’s stomach.

Morgan’s hands shook as she weaved them through her soon-to-be lover’s short hair. She was more than ready for their first time. They had been dating for two months and had yet to progress their physical relationship beyond some heavy over the clothes petting. Kling had been with other women before, both alpha and omega had warmed her bed. The shorter girl missed the amazing feeling of orgasming in a pussy instead of her own hand, but she was willing to wait as long as her girlfriend wanted.

Morgan, on the other hand, had never been with an alpha before. The midfielder had dated two omegas during her college years. She had really liked them, but it felt like something was missing. During that time she had learned to eat pussy better than anyone else. However, that knowledge really didn’t come in handy in her current situation.

The couple had first gotten together when Moe grew bold and kissed her teammate. Kling had had her eyes on the omega from the very first day they had met. The younger girl was the total package for the defender. She was cute, smart, goofy, shy at first, and outrageously funny when you got to know her. When Moe kissed her, she had kissed back with a vigor that scared the omega, who promptly ran off.  Ali, who had been watching the pair interact, promptly ran after the fleeing girl. Ashlyn had tried to stop Kling from chasing them, but the shorter alpha wouldn't listen to the blonde keeper. Her short legs were flying over the ground immediately chasing after the girl who had unwittingly stolen her heart.

Kling had barged into Ali and Moe’s room, professing her feelings and after a lot of talking the rest was history. They became a couple with only Ali and Ashlyn knowing. Within two weeks Moe’s jealousy over other teams’ omegas throwing themselves at Kling had reached a boiling point. Because of it, everyone on the USWNT and several other national teams now knew about their relationship. Pinoe was constantly teasing the two about mating any day now. The rest of the team saw it as well. The midfielder and defender were as meant for each other as Ali and Ashlyn. Jill even did her part, constantly rooming the two together. She wouldn’t admit it, but the coach was a secret romantic at heart.

Kling open mouth kissed the younger girl’s abs leaving a trail of wetness behind. Her path was south towards the one spot that called to her most. She stopped looking up into doe like eyes. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course, I love you too, Meghan,” the omega said running hands along Kling’s strong jaw. It was obvious that they were meant to be with each other, and Moe was more than ready to complete their bonding. They’d be together for the rest of lives. It was more serious than marriage; nothing could separate mates, not even death.

The alpha’s head bent pushing her mouth into the omega’s lips trying to convey the love and emotion Meghan was feeling. The midfielder understood perfectly what her soon-to-be mate was trying to tell her. This was essentially their wedding night. After this they would be tied together forever wearing the brand of their love on their necks in the form of a mating mark. They could take other lovers, and they most certainly would in the future. Alex had already been propositioning them for a little extra practice both on and off the field. For now and awhile after, it would be just the two of them experiencing each other and learning all their secret spots.

Kling pulled back looking again into the omega’s eyes. She knew by the way the midfielder was acting that she was nervous. “How are you feeling?”

Moe gave a shaky smile. She couldn’t hide anything from the alpha. Meghan could read her every emotion like a book. Although the older woman was silly more often than not, she also knew when to take things seriously. Morgan’s hand came up to stroke the worry lines that etched the other woman’s face. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. You know about my past. I’ve been with omegas, but never an alpha. Plastic is a lot different from the real thing.”

The alpha listened intently even though she knew all this already. One good thing about not getting physical at the start of their relationship was that they had had a lot of time to just talk. The two women knew everything of importance and lot of the little things too. Kling knew just what to say to calm her soon-to-be mate. Moe often needed to just talk through what she was scared of. The younger woman would make things bigger in her head when she didn’t talk to her girlfriend about them. They stayed inside becoming larger and larger until the midfielder could no longer carry their weight.

“What are you most worried about, Bean?” she asked holding herself above the girl so she could look directly in the worried mocha orbs below.

“I...I…” the omega struggled with her words. She knew what she was most scared of, but it was embarrassing. Seeing nothing but love in Meghan’s eyes, she continued speaking. “I’m worried it’s going to be painful, your knot that is.”

Relief flooded Kling’s tiny body. However irrational, she had been worried that Moe was second-guessing their mating. Worry about taking an alpha’s knot was normal. Meghan’s freshmen roommate had been a virgin when they had first had sex. Because of that experience, the defender knew exactly what to do to make this as pleasurable for the omega as it was for her.

“Do you trust me?” The older woman asked searching for the truth in the dark eyes blinking owlishly back at her.

Morgan’s heart raced. “Yes, you know I do.” She knew that Kling was up to something. She had that look in her eye that screamed mischief. She could be mistaken for a playful little elf if she just had pointy ears, though Moe had already bought a set on amazon for Christmas. The defender would look adorable celebrating Christmas in Georgia with the Brian clan while dressed as one of Santa’s elves. It would be priceless.

“And you still want to do this?” Kling asked gesturing with one hand at their bodies. They were almost completely naked having removed each other’s clothing before the real nerves had started to hit. The defender still had her briefs on and Moe her panties. Both women’s breast hung free, nipples becoming hard peaks thanks to the cold air and arousal they were feeling.

“Of course, more than anything,” Moe said, and she meant it. She really did want to become Meghan’s mate more than anything else in the world. They would be tied together forever with the expression of their love imprinted right where the world could see it.

“Good,” Meghan whispered as she lowered herself again giving her soon-to-be mate a quick kiss before making a wet trail down the rest of the omega’s body with her lips and tongue. “I’m going to make this so good for you, Moe Moe. I promise.”

The alpha’s pointer fingers hooked in the delicate red lace that was the midfielder’s panties. With slow precision she drug the flimsy material down the tanned thighs until they became free of the smooth flesh. The skin that was revealed was more delicious than Meghan could have ever imagined. Sure she had seen the defender in the shower before, but now this body was going to be one with hers. No one else would have Morgan’s body without the defender’s express consent. The thought alone sent her penis into overdrive. It twitched even though it was already beyond hard. If she didn’t want to make this so damn special for her soon-to-be mate, the alpha would already be inside the warm inviting canal.

Her eyes briefly flicked up towards the midfielder’s face before returning instantly to the treasure in front of her. The alpha’s mouth watered as her hands spread out the long legs to show her the soaked folds of her lover. Meghan’s face lowered, her eyes never leaving their goal. She had never thought vaginas to be particularly beautiful, but Morgan’s was a work of art. It would be what sheathed Kling’s penis and what one-day bore their pups.

The first taste was addicting. Meghan never wanted to leave her place between the younger woman’s thighs. The skin there was, however impossible, softer than the rest of the omega’s delicate flesh had been. The alpha’s tongue teased through the folds collecting the juice there onto her tongue savoring the tanging flavor that was uniquely Morgan Brian.

The midfielder sucked in air between her clenched teeth having forgotten just how amazing it felt to have another person go down on her. Meghan was no amateur. She knew what she was doing, her tongue not only lavished attention on the omega’s straining pleasure nub but the rest of her delicious passage as well including her folds and opening.

The alpha may have been short, but her tongue was long stretching into her lover’s body pushing into the omega’s hidden depth. “Fuck,” Morgan cried feeling the powerful organ lavish attention on the many ridges that hid just inside her entrance. Meghan did not let up pushing her nose into the younger woman’s clit as her tongue jacked knife into her.

All too soon, the midfielder was coming to her peak rushing head first over the edge of the precipice. She gripped Meghan’s hair tightly in her curled fingers causing pain to light the shorter woman’s scalp. Kling did not altogether mind. Her erection did not dull even as her head burned with pain. Her efforts were tripled; she just wanted the omega to feel pleasure before they mated. Everything would be so much easier if the girl’s cunny was already slick with need.

Morgan held in the cry even as the taste of iron flooded her mouth. She had not meant to bite her lip that hard, but she had to restrain herself. She did not want anyone to hear her scream her release.

Kling accepted every last drop she could get of the girl’s sweet essence as it flowed from her vagina into her waiting mouth. Nothing was quite so sweet to an alpha than their mate’s orgasm. The only thing that could possibly be better for the defender would be tasting her omega after she had cum inside the younger woman.

As soon as Moe’s hands released their hold, Meghan was climbing back up her girlfriend’s body kissing her hard while her hand gently caressed one of the heaving breasts. She did not want her soon-to-be mate to calm down too much. Her penis was throbbing with want. She had had to take matters into her own hands more than she cared to admit these last two months. Becky, her roommate during training camp, had been pissed when she realized why all her body lotion and room tissues had gone missing. The other alpha had given her a particularly long lecture for that. It wasn’t like the older defender needed such a big bottle of the cream. Kling knew the woman was using it for more than just moisturizer. They all had needs, especially working with their bodies everyday pushing up against each other to get to the ball. It was hard not to need a little release at the end of the day.

“Think you can take me now?” Meghan asked. Her hips thrust forward rubbing against the light brown pubic hair, which had moistened from the pearl colored liquid that dripped from Kling’s lips as she had finished eating her soon-to-be mate out. Her hilt pushed forward enjoying the feeling of the tiny curls rubbing along her shaft. “I want you so badly, Morgan.”

The omega’s body felt as if a fire, which had been burning lightly for months, suddenly stuck a blaze the dry kindling inside of her. The need that had been a dull ache before now found a refuge in her throbbing pussy. She needed a relief that only a mate could give her. The process had begun. They needed each other now like lungs needed oxygen. Kling was the one with the power to make her body whole again sowing them together as one. “Please,” was all she could say.

Meghan heard her plea. She too felt the need for completion. Her body needed to be connected to her omega in the most base of ways before their souls could connect in the most beautiful way. Thank goodness, the younger girl was still on the pill. A mating was a powerful magic that almost always ended in pups. Only modern medicine could stop the breeding.

The alpha lined herself up, holding breath as the head of her shaft touched the moist cavern for the first time. Her eyes locked up only to realize that Moe’s eyes were closed with mouth open fingers clutching the sheets. The hand not holding her throbbing wood reached up tracing the gentle curve of the omega’s face. The midfielder’s eyes opened meeting hers. Seeing only love lighted in the mocha orbs of the alpha, Morgan moved forward, pushing her hips as breath was stolen from her.

Meghan’s balls slapped Moe’s ass cheeks as the omega’s bodies closed the gap between them. The shorter woman had not seen the move coming. She thought herself to be the one that had to carry them both forward. Admiration and love grew in her chest as she looked into the face of her mate. Yes, Morgan was her mate. They were connected now as one body. There was no stopping the process now. Soon they’d be marked and very literally tied meshing their two souls into one.

The alpha’s body pushed forward, lifting the omega’s body ever so slightly with her own with each push. Moe did not expect having the alpha inside her to feel so good. She had heard that when mates had sex, it was always pleasurable for both the omega and alpha. It was an experience like no other. She had to admit, this was far better than anything she had ever had back in college.

Kling thrust into her with abandon, lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Her mind was consumed with the experience. It wasn’t long before her knot began to form. It had been entirely too long since she had had sex with anyone. Being with Moe, her soon-to-be mate, had her bucking wildly searching for her pleasure, but with presence of mind to direct the midfielder’s hand down to her own clit. The younger woman did as she was conducted rubbing the sensitive nub lightly causing her pussy to flutter in pleasure.

It was all too much for the alpha. She felt her knot form completely. On primal instinct, her head moved down finding the pounding pulse on Moe’s neck. Latching down with her teeth, she bite the sensitive area leaving her mating mark claiming the omega as hers.

Morgan also knew that they’d be pushing over the peak together, tilting her head as Meghan’s face approached hers. Her teeth found the older woman’s pulse thumping just as hard as her own. She didn’t tease the sensitive skin; she was too close to her peak. She could already feel Meghan’s teeth on her own flesh. With a grunt she bit down tasting the salting skin as she did.

The mating bond was complete. They were now one soul sharing in the bond of life. Kling knot tied them together physically, but the marks tied them together spiritually. From that day on they would be mates causing them physical pain to be separated from one another. The two fell into blessful sleep tied together both exhausted from the nights earlier activities. Everything would be all right though, both felt as though a missing part of them had been filled. Now complete, their minds drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

**Sorry it's been so long since I’ve updated this. Finally got through this chapter. It was kind of hard for me because I wanted to show the love between these two. Feel free to give me more ideas for mating season. Or to prompt me other things** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and check out my other prompts** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapters to Expect:
> 
> Chap 6 - Carli(a)/Hope(a)/Kelley(o)...Hope and Kelley give Carli a special reward for her hat trick in the World Cup
> 
> Chap 7 - Becky(a)/JJ(o)
> 
> Chap 8 - Carli(a)/Hope(a)...Carli loses an alpha battle to Hope
> 
> Chap 9 - Tobin(o)/Press(a)/Alex(a) - pregnant Tobin trying to play soccer much to her mates displeasure.


End file.
